


Glory Hole

by avenged_winchester, Padackles31719



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Glory Hole, M/M, Rimming, cum slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avenged_winchester/pseuds/avenged_winchester, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padackles31719/pseuds/Padackles31719
Summary: Jared brings Jensen to a club that has a glory hole. He wants to see how well Jensen knows the taste of him...





	Glory Hole

  Jensen felt like he was on fire. His body was full of anticipation. He was on his knees in the bathroom of some club with his hands tied behind his back and a blindfold covering his eyes. 

   Jared had left him just like this a few minutes ago and he couldn’t wait for what was to come. Ha! Come! That was all Jensen could think about since last night. After he had swallowed Jared’s load last night he told the man he could tell the taste of him anywhere. Jared smirked at that and an idea was born.

   This particular club was known for having glory holes in the bathroom. Jensen had his mouth open and up against the hole waiting for the first taste of someone’s cock. Jared wanted to put Jensen’s comment to the test. Could he really tell which cock was Jared’s without seeing or touching it?

    They were about to find out.

 

   Jensen felt the first cock enter his mouth. The girth and size were pretty close to Jared but not exact. He knew this wasn’t his boyfriend, but he didn’t care. Jensen was such a cum slut. He loved the taste of it, the feel of it on his tongue, the texture of it. He also loved the power he felt knowing that with just his mouth he could bring someone to completion. 

    Without the use of his hands Jensen had to work overtime using his tongue and pretty cock sucking lips as most people called them. A few minutes later he felt a burst of cum streaming down his throat. It tasted amazing, a little salty but still amazing. He barely had time to swallow the last load before another cock was shoved in his awaiting mouth. 

    This one was not as thick as Jared but the length was the same. Jensen prided himself on being able to deep throat Jared’s 10 inch cock. He knew he would be able to do the same to this one. He created such tight suction on the head and bobbed back and forth working it over. He then took a deep breath through his nose and swallowed the anonymous cock to the base. He felt the mushroom head hit the back of his throat. He was gagging on it and loving every second of it. The man on the other side of the hole began fucking his face as Jensen stayed still and took it. Moments later the man came and Jensen swallowed it all, not letting a drop escape. This load tasted a little too musky for his liking but he swallowed it nonetheless. 

    Once again Jensen didn’t get a moment to compose himself. His jaw was aching but there was already another cock being shoved in his mouth. This one had to be Jared. The girth and length were perfect. Now all he needed was the taste of his cum to know for sure. He tried his best to make quick work of getting the man to cum. He was so turned on he just wanted Jared to burst through the stall and fuck him and fill his ass like he’s going to fill his mouth. Jensen pulled out every trick he knew and had the man shoot within minutes. It tasted sweet, just like Jared. Jensen always joked that Jared tasted so sweet because of all the candy he ate. He swallowed everything he was given and hoped that was the last of them. 

    Unfortunately he wasn’t done yet. Another cock entered Jensen’s mouth as he began to tear. His own cock was so hard and he couldn’t touch it because of his bound hands. He needed to cum so fucking bad. Jensen was so stuck in his thoughts of his own impending orgasm that he hadn’t realized this latest cock was also the same size and girth as Jared. Fuck. He was going to have to leave it up to the taste of his load to make sure mystery man number 3 was definitely his boyfriend. Jensen sucked and licked the cock like his life depended on it. Tears now steadily streaming down his face at his own need to get off, he was so relieved when he felt a flood of cum in his exhausted and overworked mouth.

    Shit! This load tasted sweet too. Almost identical to the last load. One tasted just a slightly bit more tart than the other. He hoped he was right. He knew what Jared planned to do if he was wrong.

   Jensen sat there on the dirty bathroom floor for what felt like an hour when the door finally swung open. He felt big hands wrap around his biceps and pull him up. A mouth was suddenly on his neck, biting and licking him all over. 

   “So tell me baby, which one was mine hmm?” Jared’s voice whispered in his ear.

   “Num...number 3.” Jensen stuttered out his response. He was so turned on he could barely think straight. 

   “And why do you think number 3 was me?” Jared asked as his hands slid down to Jensen’s pants to unbutton them.

   Jared pulled down Jensen’s pants and briefs and let them pool around his ankles. He grabbed Jensen’s rock hard dick and tugged it twice before his hand disappeared. 

   “Fuck! Jared please I need to cum! Please baby! Just untie my hands, please! Please!”

    Jared chuckled as he ran a hand down Jensen’s bare ass, sliding his fingers down the crack until they reached his hole.

    “Tell me why you thought number 3 was me and I’ll tell you if you’re right or wrong. You’re either gonna get rewarded or punished.” 

   Jared inserted his middle finger inside Jensen’s tight hole. He had no idea when Jared managed to slick up his fingers but he couldn’t be bothered to care. The need to cum was becoming too much. 

   “Number 3 tasted a bit more sour then number 4. It’s because of the sour rainbow strips you eat. The first two weren’t the right size.” Jensen sobbed. Jared had worked his way up to two fingers now.

    Jared untied Jensen’s hands and removed the blindfold. “Put your hands on the wall gorgeous.”

   Jensen did as he was told. He still had his eyes shut even though the blindfold was off. He wasn’t ready to open them just yet. 

   Jared lined his lubed dick up to Jensen’s entrance and slammed himself inside. “Good job baby. Guess you do know what I taste like after all. Ready for your reward Jen?”

    “Yes! Please Jared! Fuck me harder. Wanna feel it. Need you to fill me up, need your cum inside of me. Marking me up!”

    “Such a greedy slut Jensen! You had four loads down your throat and you still aren’t satisfied?”

   Jared brought one hand up to Jensen’s throat and squeezed a little. He knew how much his boyfriend liked a little pain with his pleasure. He started fucking Jensen harder, he knew he was waiting a while to let go and he wanted to reward his boy.

    “So good for me gorgeous. The way you took all that cum. Bet your mouth tastes so good.” Jared turned Jensen’s head so he could get his mouth on Jensen’s. He licked his way inside and could taste his friends cum all over Jensen’s tongue. He sucked on it, savoring the taste.

    Jared brought his hand around and wrapped it around Jensen’s dick. Stroking it so slowly as he kept fucking in to Jensen’s tight hole.

   “Are you gonna cum baby? Gonna cover my hand and then lick it clean like a good little slut?”

   “Oh my fucking god! Yes! Fuck yes baby! So close!”

   Jared sped up his hand on Jensen’s cock and whispered one word in to his boyfriends ear. “Cum.” And Jensen did.

    With Jensen’s body clenching around his own cock he couldn’t hold back his own orgasm. He let go inside of Jensen’s body, filling him up from both ends as he shoved his cum soaked hand in to his boys mouth. 

 

    “That’s it baby, lick it all off me. Taste yourself. You taste so good Jen.” Jensen sucked Jared’s fingers the same way he sucked his cock. When they were all clean Jared pulled them out and slid his hands to Jensen’s ass. Jared dropped to his knees and spread open Jensen’s cheeks and began to suck his own cum out of the other mans hole.

   “Jesus Jared! Your mouth feels so good. Love when you eat my ass!” 

   Jared licked and slurped until Jensen’s ass was clean. He stood up and spun Jensen around and slammed his mouth in to the other mans. Jared pushed his cum that he sucked from Jensen’s ass back in to his mouth. Jensen moaned around the kiss. It was so dirty but Jared knew Jensen could never get enough. He loved his cum slut of a boyfriend.

    Jared eventually pulled back when there was not a drop left. Jensen finally opened his eyes and looked up at Jared and smiled. He was totally boneless  and sated. “Take me home Jared. I’m sleepy.”

   Jared laughed, “Better sleep on the way home darlin because I’m just getting started with you. The guys are all heading back to our place. Gonna fill your ass up with so much cum you’ll be leaking for days!”

    Jensen couldn’t wait to get home.

    

    


End file.
